Wherever You Will Go
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: Jack/Ianto songfic based on the song by the Calling. When the radio comes on Jack learns a lot about Ianto.


_This was just a random idea I had that wouldn't go away. It'll be my last update for four weeks as I'm going away. I'm depressed as so many good fics will be put up that I will have to read later. Ah well. The song is 'wherever you will go' by The Calling and I think it's perfect for Jack and Ianto._

"Well this sucks." Owen announced. He was bored; they were all bored.

"Turn the radio on then." Gwen said grumpily.

"You can always go home." Jack insisted.

"And you know that the minute we get home we'll get called out again. It always happens. I'm staying here." Gwen replied.

"Well, put the radio on then." Gwen leaned over and fiddled with the radio, switching it to a local channel.

"_Well, that was Kylie Minogue with 'wow'_." The voices were saying. "_Next we have a song by a local-and amazing it is too, hey Pete?_"

"_It is indeed, John, very heartfelt. If only we knew more about the singer_."

"_Well, especially for you folks-'Wherever you will go' by the mysterious J.I.J._"

"J.I.J…" Jack mused, rolling the letters on his tongue. "Well there's a coincidence." When his team looked at him for an explanation he grinned. "Never mind…it's an in-joke, between me and Ianto…"

"Talking of which, where is he?" Tosh asked.

"The archives." Gwen told her.

The song started up, loud and clear, the beautiful music echoing slightly round the Hub. None of them were really paying attention but when the singing started even Owen jumped.

"But that's Ianto!"

"_So lately_

_I've been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone_

_You'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face."_

Jack felt his heart break at the words. He knew that he would love after Ianto, that he'd be with new people but he'd never really considered that Ianto might think about it as well. Although he obviously understood, the song was packed with so much emotion and Jack didn't even doubt the fact that Ianto was singing about him.

He didn't even know that Ianto could sing…

"_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high_

_Way down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go."_

But if Ianto could come with Jack, if Jack could take someone with him, make them immortal then he would. Ianto knew that. Jack knew that and both knew that it was impossible.

"_And maybe _

_I'll find out_

_A way to make it back some day_

_To watch you_

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all."_

It hurt Jack to hear Ianto singing that, like he was almost at the end of his life. He knew that Ianto could never come back from the dead. Even in the 51st century that was impossible. Ianto could never come back to watch him…

"_Well I hope there's someone out there who_

_Can bring me back to you_

_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high_

_Way down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go."_

"It's beautiful." Tosh said quietly. "But so sad." She glanced a look at Jack who was sitting very still, staring into nowhere.

"_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hope_

_Runaway with my love_

_I know now_

_Just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart_

_In your mind_

_I'll stay with you _

_For all of time."_

Yes, Jack found himself promising. You'll always be in my heart, Ianto, along with everyone I've ever loved. For all of time.

"_If I could_

_Then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high_

_Way down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could_

_Make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go…" _the music faded away and Jack became conscious of the fact that he was crying. The song had been so perfect and Ianto had sang it so well…

"Yeah." Ianto sounded very embarrassed.

"How long have you been there?" Tosh exclaimed.

"Long enough."

"You can sing so well!" Gwen told him.

"Yeah." Ianto sounded faintly embarrassed.

Later, as they lay in Jack's bed Ianto suddenly hugged the older man.

"I should have said, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to hear it-"

"No, I'm sorry. But you're right. I will love again. But you'll always live on inside me."

"The song was for you."

"I know. And it was beautiful."

"Want a live performance?" Ianto suddenly sounded wicked.

"I'd love it." Jack kissed him. "But first, we have something to do…" he tickled Ianto who started laughing and wriggling.

"God, you're hot when you do that."

"Come on…unless you want me to sing whilst we…?"

"I'd like to see you try."

J.I.J never released another single. There was no need. It had all been said.

_Hope it wasn't too cheesy, but I had to write it. I love that song._


End file.
